Saul Cameron
|species=Human |gender=Male |height= |mass= |hair=Black |eyes=Brown |skin=Fair |occupation= |era=NoHead era |affiliation=Police |masters= |apprentices= }} Saul Cameron (b. 1954) was a male skyfighter pilot who served the Police Grand Army during the First NoHead War. The son of Lieutenant Adeline Rey and Sergeant Keith Cameron of the police, Cameron followed in his late mother's footsteps and became a pilot, serving the Police Grand Army Skyfleet, where he became one of Sheriff Missile's most trusted operatives. Cameron flew under the callsign of Black Leader while piloting his specialized P-80 fighter, Black One. As the conflict with the NoHeads grew more desperate, Cameron was sent to lead defenses at the police station. He aided Jean Richardson, Bladepoint, Joseph Abernathy, and Sheriff Missile with air support during the Battle of Edgewater, and he later flew during the battle to destroy the First NoHead Base. During the battle, after the base was damaged by Missile, Jean, Bladepoint, and Joseph, Cameron fired the shot that destroyed the NoHeads' headquarters, saving the police from certain destruction. Biography Early life Saul Cameron was born in 1954 to Lieutenant Adeline Rey and Sergeant Keith Cameron of the police. Tragedy struck his family when his mother unexpectedly died in 1960. Cameron followed in his late mother's footsteps and became a pilot, serving the Police Grand Army Skyfleet, where he became one of Sheriff Missile's most trusted operatives. Cameron flew under the callsign of Black Leader while piloting his specialized P-80 fighter, Black One. First NoHead War Edgewater Following the destruction of the government cities, Cameron was sent to guard the police station. However, he eventually chose to lead a squadron of police P-80 fighters to fend off the NoHead garrison attacking Max Cultarena's castle in Edgewater. Cameron, piloting the Black One, swooped in dangerously low, attacking at treetop level, and took out parked N-54 fighters, clusters of troopers, and support vehicles, firing repeatedly without wasting a single energy burst. The battle ended prematurely when Mr. Stupid NoHead ordered his troops to retreat once he had captured Bladepoint, an officer who had seen the Orb of Power. After returning to the police station, Cameron found Jean, who requested Cameron's help in rescuing his friend Bladepoint, by asking Cameron to take him to meet Sheriff Missile. Together, they made it to the conference room, where the police made their plans to attack the First NoHead Base, assigning Cameron to lead the skyfighter attack to the weapon's thermal oscillator. The NoHead Base Upon receiving notice that the Pummeller had landed in the NoHead Base, Cameron sent an order to deploy the fighters. In the lead, he was aboard Black One and departed the police station once again, along his fellow pilots. Once Jean, Sheriff Missile, and Joseph were able to bring down the thermal oscillator's shields, Cameron was given full authorization to attack, and his team emerged from hyperspace. Ordering his fellow pilots to hit the target as many times as possible with as many runs as they could get, he himself let loose his P-80's full complement of armament, but they barely damaged the building before a host of N-54 fighters moved to engage the P-80 squadrons, as well as deployed seekers. The ground team, however, planted bombs to create an opening in the containment center, which Cameron took advantage of — with the assistance of his squadron, he flew through the opening and caused heavy damage inside, starting a chain reaction that would ultimately destroy the NoHead Base. Cameron escaped the explosion, heading outside, but then he returned to assist their friends in the Pummeller behind. His fellow pilots concurred, and Cameron gave the order to find them. After spotting the Pummeller leaving the NoHead Base, Cameron called in his teams in relief and reached the police station shortly before the old NT-1400 sky cruiser did. Like the Mystic and many others, he waited for the Pummeller as it landed on their base. There, sometime later, Cameron was present for a strategic gathering concerning the hologram pit, when officer Ray awoke and revealed his possession of an incomplete map from the NoHead archives. In the ensuing celebration, Cameron met Bladepoint, whom he bid farewell along with the Mystic, Ray, and Jesse Organa when he departed the police station aboard the Pummeller to find the pit. Superhero School Saul survived the First Police Purge and fled into hiding with the other police who could say the same. In June 1995, Saul was one of the police officers tasked by Sheriff Bladepoint to patrol Superhero School until he could arrive. That night, NoHeads broke into the school with the help of Bethany Donner, and during the battle that ensued, Saul was badly injured by the cyborg Augustus Salt. His face was slashed and ripped, and because of the nature of his attacker, the wounds were contaminated. Later life Eventually, Cameron married and the two sired a son, Luke, who would serve the Team of Terror. He would die sometime in the 21st century. Physical description Saul was tall, thin and handsome. In 1995, he suffered severe facial wounds at the hands of the vicious cyborg Augustus Salt during the Attack on Superhero School. Salt's power caused the wounds to be contaminated, and they could not be treated totally, leaving him heavily scarred. Talents and abilities Saul Cameron was a proficient skyfighter pilot, arguably one of the best of the pre-NoHead Empire police. He also fought on foot during the NoHeads' occupation of Superhero School, but the savage Augustus seemed too much for him. Appearances * * Notes and references Category:Cameron family Category:1954 births Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Pilots Category:Attack on Superhero School participants Category:Police Grand Army members